Vincenzo Baradelli
Introduction Vincenzo Baradelli (ヴィンチェンツォ, Vu~inchentsu~o Baradelli) is the helmsman of the Goodman Pirates. He was a former Marine shipwright and drummer, and has a distinct grudge against the Marines for how corrupt they've become over the years. His dream is to straighten out the Marine corps before any further damage to the world is done. Appearance By far, the biggest of the Goodman crew, he is big, burly, and stern-looking. Kind of like a pro-wrestler, minus the over-the-top attitude and lack of proper clothing. He's highly muscled, has a big chin, short, black hair, and he carries a massive drum over his shoulder. In his hand is usually a massive mallet that he uses both to drum, and to beat the ever-loving tar out of anyone he comes across! His clothes are ironically, rather ragged for a former Marine, looking torn and somewhat faded. Not surprising, since he had been working with the Marines for 20 years up until that point. And with his strength, for good reason! Personality Despite his size and power, he's actually a pretty gentle giant. He was one of the few Marines that didn't have a strong urge to massacre anything that wasn't right in their eyes, just those that were obviously evil. His voice is very deep, and gravelly; and is a man of few words, say for a few sentences. But what he lacks in speech, he makes up for in power and defense. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Vincenzo is by far the strongest of the Goodman Pirates; able to punch through almost anything, say for sea prism stone and pure diamond. His elephantine strength was brought on due to years of working under Marine Fleet Admiral Sengoku; whom retired not long after Luffy's coronation as the King of Pirates, and passed on shortly before the Goodman Pirates formed. Because of this training with whom was essentially Navy HQ's biggest figurehead/boss say for the World Government's Five Elder Stars, he also retained many of Sengoku's morals and principles. Agility Despite his strength, he sure as hell isn't the fastest of the gang. In fact, his running speed makes Little Oars Jr. look like Admiral Kizaru! He's also not one for strategizing; though, when you're as big and powerful as he, there's little reason to use overcomplicated techniques. Endurance Being the team's resident tank, he also can take as much damage as he can dish out. He can not only survive multiple normally fatal sword slashes and bullets, but has once even been accidentally shot by a massive Marine cannon...and lived to laugh his ass off two minutes after! He's like a massive boulder that cannot be broken easily. However, despite this durability, he's not invincible; and great enough amounts of damage can topple him easily. And much like with Oars and Oars Jr., take out his legs, and he'll fall over like Goliath to a slingshot-using David. Weapons Say for his fists and pure strength, his only other weapons are his mallet and massive timpani drum. With the drum, he can deflect charging enemies, and even projectiles up to five feet away with a single pound. The drum itself can also be a decent shield against anyone that tries to get close. With his mallet, he can swing it at foes to sweep them off their feet, slam it to cause a mini-shockwave, or throw it to cause a big shockwave and stun enemies. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Goodman Pirates Family Solomon Baradelli (Father) Rouge Baradelli (Mother) Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku (Mentor and father figure since Solomon was never around) Allies/ Friends Captain Mercury Goodman (Captain of the Goodman Pirates) Paula Toulouse (Navigator/Doctor) Louis W. Lovelace (Guru/Advisor) Lisa Armstrong (Musician/Demolitions Expert) Enemies Ulysses Black (Marine Captain) Otto Matro (Captain of the Timepiece Pirates) Platonia Zigra (Former King of Tempozua Island) Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Former Marine Doctor-turned Pirate Captain of the Madness Pirates) Captain Vicerous Morgue (Pirate Captain of the Morgue Pirates) Other History Vincenzo Baradelli was born a few years before Luffy's execution, on the island of Elbath, during the Great Giant Pilgrimage that happened during Luffy's ascension. At the time, his father, Solomon, was a very powerful Giant Marine Captain for the New World. His mother, Rouge, was chummy with some of the Marine top brass; most notably, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. When she sadly died in childbirth shortly after the execution of Monkey D. Luffy, her dying wish was, since Solomon was far away in the New World, to have Sengoku look after Vincenzo and teach him the ways of Marine living. Sengoku agreed, but only after he retired from duty. For an entire decade, Sengoku taught Vincenzo everything he knew about becoming a Marine, and enlisted him into Marinehood after setting up a few favors with the higher-ups. Shortly thereafter, Sengoku died of natural causes, and Solomon never knew what happened to his son. As for Vincenzo, he became a part of many Navy platoons before finally settling down in the army of one Ulysses Black. Here, though, he discovered that the Navy had become rotten at its core; becoming paranoid, full of infighting, and often with leaders that really should have been looked at more in terms of their resume. He wanted to leave so bad, but couldn't due to a contract with Black the insisted he stay for an entire decade. So stay he did, until a fateful arrival at Orlean Village; home of notable musicians, Pallas T. Kite and Mercury Goodman. After some rather poor decisions by Captain Black, Mercury convinced him that a life with Mercury would not only be better than serving this cruel captain, but also be his ticket to saving the Marines and the World Government from their own insanity. So he resigned in the usual One Piece fashion (i.e. beating the tar out of the former superior), and together (after a proper burial of the then deceased Pallas Kite), they formed the beginnings of the Goodman Pirates. He also hopes to one day travel the world in search of his father, Solomon; as he too hopes to straighten out the World Government once his job is done in the New World. Character Design Unlike many of the Goodman Pirates, Vincenzo was not based on any musicians. Instead, he was based on both the character of Fezzik from The Princess Bride, as well as Andre the Giant from the WWF back before it became the cesspool of wrestling that is the WWE. And his club-like drum mallet was inspired by the massive club of the infamous Captain Caveman of Hannah-Barbera fame. Yes, you saw that right. I don't know, it just sort of came to me. Major Battles Pallas T. Kite/Mercury Goodman/Vincenzo Baradelli vs Ulysses Black (Won/Pallas T. Kite killed) Goodman Pirates vs Otto Matro (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Platonia Zigra (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Vicerous Morgue (Won) Quotes "Consider this my resignation!"-Vincenzo's sendoff to Ulysses Black after beating him within an inch of his life. Trivia This is the only character in the Goodman Pirates not to be based off a musician, nor any of his weapons (thus far, anyway). His voice is based off of late singer Candy Candido. You'll know him better as the chieftain from Peter Pan, the crocodile from Robin Hood, and the Awful Din from The Phantom Tollbooth among other roles. His favorite food is...well, just about anything that isn't inedible or chewing gum. He feels chewing gum messes with his jawline/rots his teeth. His drum and mallet were given to him by his father as a parting gift to his mother before his travel to the New World. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury_Goodman http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Louis_W._Lovelace http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Armstrong http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Paula_Toulouse External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Goodman Pirate Category:Helmsman Category:Former Marine Category:Former Shipwright Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Giant Hybrid Category:Haoshoku Haki Users